


The Weight of My (Deliberate) Decisions

by WhyWhyNot



Series: A Host and a Legion [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Dubious Morality, Gen, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Brett is the precinct resident vigilante expert.It’s not as fun as it sounds.
Series: A Host and a Legion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Brett is the precinct resident vigilante expert.

It’s not as fun as it sounds.

It’s not fun at all.

(Brett was there when they found Fisk. When they found the man who ruled Hell’s Kitchen, broken and mad, rambling about teeth and lightning and the Devil.)

(Brett was there. The Devil called him.)

(Brett was there. Fisk had broken glass where his eyes should have been, and his hands were so rotten by engelures they had to be amputated.)

Brett is the precinct resident vigilante expert.

It’s not fun. 

(The Devil threatened Hoffman to make him talk.)

The Devil is terrifying.

(The Devil threatened Hoffman to make him talk. Brett knew, and said nothing.)

The Devil is terrifying. The Devil is twisted and dangerous, and Brett understands the Devil and the Devil trusts him.

Brett wonders what it means about himself.

\---

They gave him a new partner. Angel Rey. To be more efficient in his dealings with the Devil.

“What about his partner?” she asks.

Brett doesn’t understand.

“Who?  
\- The Devil’s partner. The woman with the black hoodie and the red Halloween mask.”

Oh. Her.

(He remembers Officer Anderson confessing his crimes, crying, his hands and arms littered with cigarette burns.)

“She’s the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.  
\- I thought that was the man in the mask.  
\- He is.”

There’s one Devil in Hell’s Kitchen. They just happen to be two people.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Mask


End file.
